


Rolling Thunder - Nishinoya×Reader(Band AU)

by HellWithHoney



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Band Fic, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Nishinoya Yuu & Tanaka Ryuunosuke are Bros, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:34:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27037276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellWithHoney/pseuds/HellWithHoney
Summary: Your friends from the band 'We are blood' take you on a painstakingly long road trip to see a band they know from high school; 'Rolling Thunder.' You're entirely uninterested, that is until they mention the drummer...Nishinoya Yuu. Extraordinary, excellent and downright electrifying.
Relationships: Nishinoya Yuu & Reader, Nishinoya Yuu/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Rolling Thunder - Nishinoya×Reader(Band AU)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fix I'm going to post here, I honestly wasn't planning on it, but I've been doing 13 days of 'fictober' and while this isn't my best work... I liked it enough to say why the heck not.
> 
> It is 4 am as I'm writing this though so who knows how much ill regret it in the morning.

"Are you sure these guys are any good?" You huffed to your friend Yamamoto, throwing your feet up onto his lap. 

He laughed, "I swear they're legit! These guys and I go wa-hay-ay back." Throwing an arm over Kenma's shoulder he continued, "plus we're hoping their lead singer can inspire little pudding head here."

Kuroo perked up from the front seat, "Oh yeah the kid is crazy good, replaced his upperclassman within a week!"

"I mean I guess he's cool..." Kenma mumbled, still fascinated with his game, "I just prefer their lead guitarist, Shoyo." 

You zoned out as you watched the trees pass through the window, you had been in the car for hours now. The soft voices of Kuroo's D&D podcast essentially background noise to the conversation at hand— much to his dismay mind you. 

You were on the way to some concert that Yamamoto had blackmailed you into going to, some band called Rolling Lighting? Something like that. You had to admit you were a little excited, it'd been a while since you last had the chance to go out— being entirely swamped with homework all the time was rough. Didn't help that stupid Kuroo kept you from missing any deadlines.

"Hey, we're here!" Yaku woke you from your daze with a knock on your window. Pulling open the door, you stepped out and examined the view.

"...This is a field." 

Kuroo chuckled, ruffling your hair as he leaned against the jeep. "Yeah, they're having a bash in the field to celebrate their drummer's birthday." He explained, getting you immediately more interested.

Drummers always seemed to pique your interest more than the other members of a band, something about the chaotic but mesmerising banging of the beat had your heart soaring each time. Drumming took so much dedication yet drummers were hardly ever paid attention to.

Considering so many lose their hearing for their craft, it upset you to see them so unappreciated. 

"Hey, Kuroo, what's their drummer's name anyway?" You inquired innocently.

"The name's Nishinoya Yuu!" A voice boomed from behind you, causing you to spin around in shock. He was... Short.

Shorter than you had expected anyway, he looked a tad bit taller than you but with his hair spiked up like that you really couldn't tell how tall he was. 

Speaking of his hair, the way it was spiked up kind of reminded you of a bird... Maybe a crow, you concluded. A small section of his hair was dyed blonde and it fell comfortably on his forehead just barely tickling his eyebrow.

Some may have written him off as weird or unattractive due to his short stature and unique hairstyle, but his gleaming grin had your heart melting and dormant butterflies in your stomach restless as you basked in his overwhelmingly positive energy. 

"And I'm (Y/N) (L/N), I take you're the birthday boy then?" You asked, raking a soft hand through your hair as you collected yourself. 

He thrust a thumb into his chest, "Hell yeah I am! Nothing more I'd rather do for my 21st than jam out with my boys and scream our lungs out 'til the sun rises." He roared, causing Kenma to slink back from the loud character in front of him.

"I'm off to find Shoyo..." He commented, turning on his heel and leaving. Kuroo chased after him, shuffling to throw his rucksack over his shoulder. 

Yaku followed behind, throwing his fellow drummer a competitive glare as he left.

"Well, Nishinoya," you glanced down to his tank top taking note of the 'ROLLING THUNDER' in huge writing, "I'm looking forward to seeing what Rolling Thunder can do~" You turned, saying the last sentence over your shoulder with a wink as you walked off to catch up with the rest of your friends.

\---

Screams and cheers poured from the crowd as the final song neared its close. Your lungs stung violently but you sang along anyway, every beat and chord reverberating through your skull as you steadied yourself on Yamamoto's shoulders. The excitement and adrenaline had you dizzy as you threw your hands up, clapping along with the crowd as the lead singer, Kageyama you had learned his name was, finished his final lyric. 

He sang with so much passion that you swore you could feel the emotion as he did, his determination and drive as addicting as a drug in your veins. 

What got you crazy pumped though, was the drum solo to finish off the song. You couldn't see the crazy crow you had met earlier, but you could sense his energy through the violent strikes of the drum. The entire audience was captivated, entranced and enthralled by his beat. His electric positivity flowed through the crowd and you understood immediately why the band was called Rolling Thunder— electricity quite literally rolled through the fields as each bang of the sticks against the drum sent a shockwave of contagious energy rippling through your very soul.

And then it was over, all noise stopping for a brief moment of bliss before the horde of party goers erupted in screams of joy and howls of laughter, only ceasing when the mic crackled with a deep voice.

"Thank you all so much for coming!" He started, waiting until the applause had fully stopped before he continued, "As you all know, tonight is our very own Guardian Diety's birthday."

You knocked on Yamamoto's head, whispering "That's Daichi Sawamura right?" You recognised him from one of the battles of the bands Kuroo had taken part in back in high school, he hadn't played at all tonight though so you assumed he was managing the band instead.

He only nodded in response, shushing you as Sawamura continued to speak.

"In honour of his birthday, we wanna hear you all singing," he explained but you weren't listening as the luminous glow of glowsticks caught your eye in the dark. The neon bracelets were being passed around, eventually reaching your friends. 

Kuroo handed some up to Kenma who was perched on his shoulders. Even Kenma wasn't immune to the infectious energy tonight had created, his phone was nowhere in sight and he smirked as he slipped the bracelets onto his tiny wrists.

Yamamoto repeated the action, tossing some up your way which you happily used to illuminate your already decorated wrists. Neon hues of orange and blue littered the area as the gentle strum of a guitar began, much different to their usual intensity.

The crowd sang together when they all recognised the familiar tune of 'happy birthday' coming from the make-shift stage. You could hear the genuine smiles in everyone's voice and giggles interrupted here and there, it was a heartwarming experience that you'd never forget.

You found yourself wondering how Nishinoya was reacting to this, but you didn't have to wonder for long. When the familiar rhyme ended, you could just barely make out the small figure that rolled across the stage, hopping up at thrusting a fist into the air with a flourish. 

"ROLLING THUNDERRRR!" he screamed, just as energetic and wild as he was earlier despite the insane exhaustion that usually came with drumming. His band logo tank was long gone and his little tuft of blond stuck to his forehead. Every inch of his body dripped with sweat, but he didn't look nearly as tired as you thought he should.

Eventually, people filtered out. Kuroo, Kenma and Yaku returned to the car while Yamamoto dragged you along to go meet his friend Tanaka. All you were interested in, however, was the eccentric brunette who had captured your heart so devilishly through just a few songs. 

As you approached the stage, you found yourself searching for his spikey head of hair. "Nishinoya!" You called when you finally spotted him, "I'll see you later 'Tora! Tell Tetsu to wait for me yeah?" 

You bounced off after the birthday boy, soles pounding against the grass as you called his name again. 

"(Y/N)!" He cheered, catching you as you fell face-first into his chest— the momentum of your run being too quick to stop when he had suddenly turned around. Your arms braced on his shoulders as you stood up straight, his otherworldly brown eyes staring into your own and once again setting the butterflies aflutter. 

"Hey..." You breathed, "you were amazing."

His cheeks flared red from the earnestness of your compliment, momentarily stunned by your forward action before he quickly regained his composure. "And you look amazing, the glowsticks really suit you." His laugh sounded like music to your ears, and you quietly debated whether his contagious snickers were better than the actual music they played. You quickly decided on the latter, despite how heavenly his laugh was.

"Hey, this is a little crazy..." He started, rubbing the back of his neck nervously, "but then again everything I do is a little crazy." 

"Spit it out, dude!" You wacked his shoulder.

There was that damned laugh again. He slicked back his sweat-soaked hair, grinning at you in the most charming way possible "Go on a date with me?"

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it! I hold you enjoyed it and I would greatly appreciate any feedback you give. 
> 
> Also, suggestions for any future one-shots are very appreciated (I'm always looking for things to write!)


End file.
